Detroit's Antique Cars
by DarkHeartKeyblade
Summary: The Doctor has a surprise for Rose, and for once it doesn't lead to running for their lives! And Rose thinks about her feelings for the Doctor. Part of the "Random Time Lord Ramblings and Adventures" series.


Hey all! I needed time to think about the next chapter of The Rose and the Time Lord, so i decided to work on another plunnie . So here's the next Fic in my series that started with Of Camping. Roasted Bananas, and Lupus-Bears (in my "Random Time Lord Ramblings and Adventures" series). i got the idea at a theme park whilst driving on the Antique Car ride . so... yep here it is

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Uh uh. Still don't own it.

"All right, Rose, open your eyes!"

Rose did just so, preparing to see an amazing sight. The Doctor had promised her a surprise, something he said she would love. What she wasn't expecting to see was that they were in a field with a few scattered trees, a bench, and a road that ran right through it. It was lovely, but not an exotic alien landscape. She looked up at the Doctor, exhasperated.

"Exciting?"

"Rose! You haven't even seen your surprise yet." His excited smile faded. "Unless you don't want it after all, then-"

"No! No, I do, Doctor. I do. Just... what is it?"

"Ah, ah, ah. Not yet, Rose. I have to go get it. So, could you do me a favor and sit on that bench while the old girl and I go into town?"

Rose gaped at him. "You want me to_ what_?"

"Just for a few minutes. I need to go into the nearby city to get the rest of your surprise. I want to bring _it_ to _you_. So just sit there and I'll be back soon. All right?"

Rose crossed her arms, annoyed. Of course the Doctor would make her wait. He tended to do this. Maybe this time he'd actually get back at a reasonable time compared to when he left. She wasn't sure, but she decided to trust him. She sighed, defeated, and nodded. The Doctor flashed her a bright smile.

"Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant! I'll be back as soon as I can, so just sit tight."

Rose watched the Doctor run back into the TARDIS, and waved as it dematerialized. Now alone in the field, Rose headed over to the bench. She heavily sat down on it and sighed loudly. She wondered what the Doctor had up his sleeve. He tended to get odd ideas like this. Last time he tried to surprise her, they almost ended up dying with the dinosaurs. She shivered remembering how close she was to being hit by a meteor. If it hadn't have been for the Doctor, she would have been a Rose pancake.

Rose smiled, thinking of that moment. He had risked losing his head for her, quite literally. After he had pushed her out of the way, some shrapnel from said meteor hit him in the side of his head. She had helped him back to the TARDIS, taken him to the infirmary, and bandaged his head for him, to which he had said that he "didn't know what he would do without her," causing her to laugh and say he'd be slapped by mothers and eaten by dinosaurs.

That man was utterly remarkable to her. They had been through so much together, she had seen how brilliant he was, and he still managed to astound her more and more. He saved her and she saved him all the time. But when he saves her, she knows it means more to her, for she only had the one life. She may not know how many lives he had, but it was still more than her. She rested back against the bench and closed her eyes. Oh, how she adored that man. How she wished he was hers.

Rose's eyes snapped open. Where had _that_ thought come from? The Doctor, hers? Well, yes he was very, _very_ attractive. She could not deny him that fact. The problem was, that she barely knew anything about him. She did know that he had been more than one person, travelled with people other than her, and had been alive for over 900 years, travelling time and space. She also knew that he was very good-looking, and she was quite attracted to him, for more than one reason. But... did she really want to be in a relationship with a handsome, two-hearted alien with very ruffable hair? The fact that scared her was that her answer was yes, she _did_ want a relationship with the Doctor. So there was one question that she needed answered. Did _he_ want a relationship with _her_?

Rose was about to continue to dwell on that thought, when she heard the sound of an old car driving down the road. When the car came over the crest of a small hill, Rose realized that the driver was on the opposite side of the car. She smiled to herself. The Doctor had brought them to the United States. And by the make of the car... about the 1920's. She wondered if maybe he had messed it up again, maybe he meant to land on some other planet in some other time. But that idea dropped when the car pulled up beside her and stopped.

Rose stood up and approched the closest window, which was the passenger side. The driver was in the cliche chauffuer outfit, including a black cap, the bill of which shadowed his face. But she could still see his smile, which was a familiar smile. She almost jumped out of her skin when she was met with a Scottish accent when he finally spoke.

"Hello there, miss. I was asked to give you a ride into a nearby town to meet someone. He said you'd be waiting on this bench right here."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "What did he look like."

The man chuckled at the fact that she didn't trust him. Almost as if he expected it. "He was tall, with very messy brown hair, a pinstriped suit, and some very odd shoes that seemed out of place with his suit."

Rose rolled her eyes with a smile. "That sure sounds like him. Alright then."

The man nodded, and leaned over the back of the seat to open the back passenger side door. "Get in, miss."

Rose climbed in the car and shut the door, then glanced up at the driver. He was focussed on the steering wheel, so Rose could look at him for a while. The hat was still shadowing his eyes, but she could see his thick brown hair. It was very familiar hair. And was she crazy or did he also have sideburns? She leaned forward to look at him better. Just as she was about to say something, he turned around, a huge smile on his face. Rose burst out laughing.

"Doctor!"

The Doctor winked at her from under the hat. "Hello there, Rose. Sorry for making you wait. You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't know you could drive."

"Well, I've been alive for over 900 years, Rose. You should expect me to know how to use another form of transportation other than the TARDIS. I know how to drive the super speed hovercars of Vientaren, and they are far more complicated than an early American car."

Rose giggled and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind the seat. She rested her cheek on the side of his cap. "So this was your surprise? Take me to early 20th century America for a drive?"

"Well, good old Henry Ford owed me a favor, so I thought I'd bank on it and have a nice, relaxing car ride with you after that travesty on Mentus 3."

Rose's smile faded. She trailed a hand down from his shoulder and brushed across his chest. The stitches maybe out, but she knew he was still healing from the lupus-bear attack when they had tried to go camping. He had scared her so badly when she had found him bleeding on the ground. The Doctor, as if sensing her distress, rested a hand over the hand that was on his chest.

"It's alright, Rose. I'm sorry for bringing it up. Forget I said anything. Let's just go for our ride, yeah?"

Rose began to smile again and nodded, turning her head to nuzzle his temple. "Yeah, let's go."

She sat back as the Doctor set the car up. She laughed when they lurched forward, the Doctor scolding her for laughing once the ride got smoother. They drove for a few minutes in compatible silence. Rose couldn't help but think how domestic, how _human_ this surprise was. The Doctor, driving her though the American countryside. She remembered hearing about how Ford was from Detroit, which put them in the northern midwest. She would have thought more about it, if the Doctor hadn't interrupted her thoughts, adopting the Scottish accent again.

"So, what's your name, miss?"

"Doctor, what are you-" She noticed that he was giving her his "play along" look. She smiled sweetly. "Rose Tyler, sir."

"Ah, lovely name, Miss Rose. And where are you from?"

"Powell Estate, London, England, Great Britain, Earth, or Sol 3 if ya like."

The Doctor chuckled. "Cheeky. Are you visiting these United States alone?"

"No, I'm here with my best friend." Rose let that thought run through her mind a few times.

"Oh, not a boyfriend? Or fiancee?"

Rose smiled and raised and eyebrow. "No, my best friend. He's the most amazing man in the world. I think he'd trump any boyfriend I could think of. " She was briefly reminded of Mickey, who was taking care of his gran as Ricky in the parallel universe.

"Are you single then?"

"Doctor, what are you getting at?"

"Nothing, nothing." But she could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Right then."

"So... where are you two heading?"

"Oh, who knows. It's always a surprise with him. I never know where I'm going next."

"That's a bit odd, to not know where you're going."

"Maybe, but it's never bothered me before."

The Doctor slowed the car to a stop and turned back to face her. He gave her a fond smile. "I'm glad, Rose. Really."

Rose returned the smile and batted the bill of his cap, making it fall over his eyes. His smile widened and he tipped the hat back up, with a wink in her direction. He turned back around and began driving. Rose watched as houses began appearing. Kids waved at her from their yards as they passed. Rose's eyebrows drew together and she leaned up to talk to the Doctor again.

"Doctor, what year is this? Isn't America supposed to be in the middle of a depression?"

"Ahh, yes the Great Depression. No, the stock market doesn't crash for another three years. They're still happy. They have no idea what they're about to go through."

Rose sat back, and watched the happy children playing outside. In a few years, they might not have a house. It was horrible, viewing history and not having the ablility to warn or change. Slowly, Rose realized that they were driving into a city. In her gut, she knew that it was Detroit, and so the lovely ride the Doctor had given her was coming to an end. The Doctor seemed to feel her disappointment.

"Rose, it's alright! I have another trip planned for us right after this. A planet of water, in fact. We'll go swimming, eh?"

Rose smiled and wrapped her arms around the Doctor's neck again.

"Woah, Rose! Careful, I'm still driving!"

"Sorry! Sorry."

They drove through the city. Rose smiled at the bustling activity in the streets. Grocers, flower shops, barbers, salons, pubs, all filled with people. After driving down a few streets, Rose saw the TARDIS standing tall on a street corner, with a well dressed man standing beside it. The Doctor pulled up beside the man and stopped the car, turning off the engine as well. He leaned over to the passenger side window and flashed the man a huge smile.

"Ah, Mr. Ford! Right on time!."

"Hello, Doctor. Did you enjoy the drive?"

"Oh, very much so. But you may want to ask my friend how the ride was." The Doctor nodded his head in Rose's direction. Henry Ford smiled in her direction and moved to her window. She scooted over to the door as he leaned down to her level.

"Hello, Miss...?"

"Rose, sir. Rose Tyler."

"Hello there Miss Rose Tyler. How was the ride? Didn't get any close calls did you?" The second question was accompanied by a wink. Rose laughed as the Doctor sniffed indignantly.

"No, Mr. Ford. Everything went surprisingly well. The car runs like a dream."

"Well, that's good to hear, Miss. Well," he looked at a poket watch that he pulled from his vest pocket, "I'm sorry, but I must be going. I'll take the car if you don't mind, Doctor."

"No, of course not."

Ford went to the driver's door as the Doctor got out. The two men shook hands and promised to see each other again sometime. Then, the Doctor made his way to Rose's door. He opened it and held out a hand.

"May I assist you, Miss Rose?" He had a slight smirk on his face. Rose smiled and placed her hand in his. She stepped out and he closed the door behind her. The two waved at Ford as he started the car and drove away, waving as well. Rose looked up at the Doctor. She had to admit, he was cute in the chauffeur outfit and hat. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Right, so, now what?"

Rose gave him a cheeky smile and whipped the hat off his head, placing it on her own. She laughed as the Doctor scrunched his nose and ruffled his hair.

"Well, Doctor, I'd like to get some sleep, and then you can come through on your promise."

"Alright. A rest and then we'll head on to Vietanitia for some sun and swimming."

"Sounds good to me!"

They headed into the TARDIS, then left early 20th century America behind.

Right, just a fluffy interlude. I'm debating about whether i want a little angsty interlude next or right to Vietanitia (Vee-et-ahn-ee-shia) :D you all can give me your opinions and I'll see

R AND R!!


End file.
